Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki:Article Comments
Article comments have replaced the old method of talking about an article on its Talk page. To say something about a particular article or read what others are saying, you can do so at the bottom of the article itself, just type your comment into the box at the bottom of the page and click the "Post comment" button. You may also respond to other comments by clicking the "Reply" button on any given comment. This page will detail the rules and guidelines for comments. Keep in mind that the wiki's Administrators reserve the right to edit comments or delete them altogether if they deem it necessary. They may also punish commenters by blocking them if rule violations are severe enough or persist beyond reasonable warning. Following the rules and guidelines below will help you become a better commenter and give you more credibility and respect. Rules for Article Comments 'No spam or vandalism' 'No profanity or foul language' Do not swear, curse, or use slurs/pejoratives. Understand that there are young children viewing this site. 'No perverted or sexually explicit comments' This is a website frequented by children and based on a children's cartoon. Sexually explicit material is strictly forbidden on this wiki and will result in a very strict administrative response, no exceptions. 'No personal information' It is highly encouraged that you do not post information or material that personally identifies you (e.g. personal photographs, full name, street address, exact location, etc.). It is strictly forbidden to post personal information of individuals under the age of 13, as per COPPA regulations. 'Do not comment if you have nothing to add to the discussion' Make sure you're discussing the topic that the article is about. If you feel the conversation is drifting off topic, please take it to one of the participants' talk pages. Additionally, avoid one-word comments such as "Cool" or "LOL" or "Awesome." 'Do not use all capital letters or excessive exclamation points' Comments written entirely in capital letters are irritating to other commenters. Please make sure to turn off caps lock prior to commenting. Also, please refrain from using an unnecessarily long sequence of exclamation points. 'No Sockpuppeting' "Sockpuppeting" is an Internet term for the creation of numerous accounts by the same user, particularly after the original account was blocked by an Administrator. This is a form of ban-evasion, which is the act of attempting to access registered user privileges after having been blocked. An example of sockpuppeting is if a user were to be blocked after committing unruly actions and re-signed up with Wikia under a new email and account name. This sockpuppet account is usually easily identifiable to most other active users because the behavior and activity patterns will be the same or starkly similar to those of the previous account. Do not assume you can get away with committing this offense, as the consequences can be severe. 'Do not respond to comments that break any of the rules' While you may think you're helping to alert Administrators of unruly comments, replying to unruly messages actually places more of a burden on the Administrators because they will have to delete not only the particular unruly comment, but also any comments that were in response to it. Instead, leave a message on an Administrator's talk page. 'Do not mock, bait, taunt, or impersonate the Administrators' If you disagree with an Administrator's action, do not lash out at them. Instead, provide constructive criticism or give respectful disagreement. They will seek to rectify any problem that arises. You are also forbidden to act as though you have administrative privileges (e.g. telling another commenter that you're going to block them). Guidelines for Article Comments 'Be conscious of spelling and grammar' Using proper grammar in your comments will make it easier for other commenters to read and understand your message. 'Be kind and polite' Give constructive criticism when commenting about someone else's fanfiction. Do not lash out if someone criticizes your fanfiction. 'Understand the difference between replying and posting a new comment' If you wish to type a response to a comment, please hit the "Reply" button on the original comment. If you wish to type a new comment that is not in response to another comment, type your comment in the box at the top of the Article Comments section and then click "Post comment". Category:Site maintenance Category:Administration of this site